Happy Anniversary
by Guardian of Azarath
Summary: Fang and Aimee celebrate their oneyear anniversary together with a little help from a certain Atlantean DarkHunter and his demon daughter, Simi. This is a 1 year Anniversary pressent for my girlfriend, MysticGoth, happy anniversary Rachel :.


**Happy Anniversary.**

**A/N: This is a one-year anniversary present for my beautiful girlfriend, Rachel (MysticGoth). Happy anniversary Rae.**

**Disclaimer: Non of these characters are mine, I own no characters, places or concepts mentioned here. All characters, places and concepts mentioned here are © Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Fang Kattalakissmiled confidently as he walked through the streets of New Orleans, it was a calm evening, the fiasco regarding Wren Tigrin, his whelp of an uncle and his bitch of a mother had been sorted, resulting in the deaths of his Uncle and Mother, and his reappearance of his father, and, to cap it off, his marriage to the daughter of a US senator.

The wolf sighed as he contemplated the weird turn of events surrounding his colleague. Were-Hunters and Dark-Hunters falling in love with human civilians seemed to become a fad of late, two years ago, he would have scoffed at his brother's choice of mate, Bride, but now, he couldn't really comment, since his brother Vane and Bride had a son, which made him an uncle.

At the time they were married, he'd been too tired, too weak to make any sort of objection, since he'd just come out of a coma, had given his brother and Bride his comments of good will, wish them well, before Aimme had taken him back to his room to rest.

He paused for a moment and smiled as he thought of the Peltier family's youngest cub, and only daughter. Aimee Peltier, Bearswan, in her human form, was a beautiful young woman in her late teens, with shoulder length blonde hair the colour of spun gold, with a charming personality, and high intelligence.

The rest of the Peltier family, a clan of Bear were-hunters, protected Aimee fiercely. Any man, _ANY_ man who made any sort of advances on her was lucky to get away from her brothers with his skin still attached.

He and Aimee had been 'dating' as humans liked to call it, for the better part of a year, and he figured he'd celebrate the occasion by taking Aimee out to dinner, provided they could come up with an excuse for her Parents, after the fiasco with Wren three months ago, her family had tried to kick the Tiger out of Sanctuary after believing a lie. Aimee had sided with Wren, who she considered a friend, and had revealed her relationship with Fang to her mother, Nicolette, who had been _less_ than happy about it. He only hoped they would still be allowed to be together.

As he approached the club he'd spent the last 2 years recovering in, Justin, a Were-Panther who the Peltiers hired as help, met him out in front of Sanctuary.

"Wolf." He said, inclining his head in a nod.

"Panther." Fang replied.

"What you doing here Fang?" Justin asked.

"Like it's any of your business, I'm here to talk to Aimee." Fang replied. Justin snorted.

"Yeah, right. I don't think they'll even let you in the building after what happened three months ago. I think Mama is still raking her over the hot coals for siding with you and that Tiger."

Fang sighed. He figured as much. The Peltiers were a proud family of Bears, and they would have seen Aimee's choice nothing less than outright betrayal, no doubt they wouldn't forget easily, or forgive, and because of her choice, they were now watching her very closely.

"Look, I'm not one to rub salt in wounds, but damn, you made yourself some enemies today. What the hell were you thinking? Getting involved with Aimee? That's practically suicide." Justin ranted.

"It was our choice to make." Fang growled, starting to get irritated.

"Yeah, and her folks will be making the two of you pay for it for a long time."

"They didn't seem hostile earlier." Fang pointed out.

"Only because they were afraid Savitar would wipe them out, it had nothing to do with you. Now they know you've been frolicking with their only daughter, and their youngest, at that, well, let's just say that if you go in there, chances are they'll add Barbecued Wolf to the menu for tonight. Do yourself a favour Fang, go home." Justin said, before giving the wolf a sympathetic look, then turning and walking back inside, and closing the door.

Fang rolled his eyes, then looked up at the sigh of the club, the motorcycle on the crest of a hill saluted against the moon.

He then looked up at the windows of the house above the bar, where the Peltier family lived, hoping to catch a glimpse of Aime, several of the windows were lit, but no one was visible.

It was then that Wren and his human mate, Maggie, walked out the building.

"Hi Wolf." Wren acknowledged.

"Hi Fang." Maggie said, somewhat nerviously, she hadn't really gotten to know him, she'd only met him once, earlier that day. Wren's monkey, Marvin, sat on Maggie's right shoulder.

"Hey guys." Fang said, as he turned away from Sanctuary and started walking with them.

"Listen, Fang, I've spoken to Aime, she really misses you, and, well…" Wren started, but Fang cut in dejectedly.

"They won't let her see me, I kinda gathered that." He said and hung his head. Maggie walked up to him and hugged him. "Don't worry Fang, I'm sure the two of you will find some way to be together."

"Not likely." Fang said, returning the hug, though lightly. "The Bears are about to let their only daughter go, especially with a Wolf, besides, we're not mates. As far as the fates are concerned, we're not meant to be."

"So? Do you think it was the Fates who marked us?" Wren asked, giving him a smile. Fang stopped.

"Wait, what?" Fang asked.

"Savitar." Maggie said, stepping back. Fang looked at her searchingly, looking for any sign that what happened for her and Wren might be possible for himself and Aimee, but he knew better, they weren't to be.

"_Although…"_ he thought. _"Maybe I could ask Savitar for a faour…"_ he then shook his head, deciding better of it.

"Well, I could probably try asking him, but, then again, he'll probably say no." Fang said dejectedly.

"Want us to give you a ride home?" Wren asked. Fang smiled but shook his head.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather walk, I need to clear my head." Fang said, smiling as they nodded, then got into Wren's car and drove off, Maggie and Marvin waving at him. He chuckled and waved back. Once they were gone, he continued walking down the street, he reckoned it'd take him about an hour to reach the house from where he was now. No doubt Vane and Bride would be happy to see him, and Fury, well, he'd just be Fury, being a complete jackass, as usual.

On the way, he came across a small café, and decided to sit down and have a little drink of coffee before he continued home. As he sat down, he noticed the man sitting at the table with him, who had just idly flicking through a paper. The man looked to be in his early 20s, well built, but Fang didn't even need to use his nose to tell this guy wasn't human. When the man looked up and gave him a friendly smile, the eyes synched it. They were silver. And he had a dragon tattoo on his right forearm, and, rumour had it, that tattoo moved to different locations on this man's body of it's own accord, but then, those were only rumour, those that did know the truth were keeping quiet about it.

"Hello Fang." Acheron Parthenopaeus said, smiling at him. Fang smiled back, though he wasn't quite sure how to respond. He knew of the Dark-Hunter, everyone new Acheron, hell, even some select few members of the human public knew of him. Fang though had never met him in person, until know.

"Hello, Ash." Fang replied, remembering the Atlantean god's preferred nickname.

The fact that Acheron was a god, well, demi-god, was something Acheron never let anyone know about. A few people did, and they knew better that to blab about it. Not even the Dark-Hunters he led knew what he really was, but there was one who did, his former squire, Nick Garner, but Fang didn't know, and right now, he didn't particularly care to either.

"You're wondering whether you will ever be allowed to see her again, aren't you?" Ash asked.

Fang gave him a quizzical look.

"How'd you know about me and Aimee?" he asked, getting a little suspicious.

Ash shrugged. "I have my ways. I'm just letting you know that you should tread carefully here young wolf, you are still not on the best of terms with the Peltiers, if you don't want to get hurt, you will have to be mindful about when and how you approach the girl."

Fang didn't answer, he thought for a moment that the Dark-Hunter had read his mind, then he'd dismissed the idea as ludicrous, even though he'd been right. Ash _HAD_ read his mind, and not only that, Ash had the ability to see into the future of any individual, and seen the most likely outcome of every decision they made. But, he could not see into his own future, or the futures of anyone he cared about. This kinda pissed him off at times.

Right now, unbeknownst to the wolf, that's exactly what Ash was doing at that moment. Closing his eyes, he made to look like he was thinking about something, which he was, technically.

Focusing his powers, he looked into the wolf's future, at first, the images of Fang and Aimee were clear, depicting that they would be together in the hours to come, but only briefly before she would have to return home. Then, he focused on images further into their futures, but for some reason, the images he was getting were blurred, it wasn't the same as when he tried to look into his own future or Simi's future, then he would have just seen a grey fog, but with Fang, he definitely saw something, he just couldn't make it out. This meant he could not tell what the future had in store for Fang and Aimee beyond this night. That bothered him a little.

"Ok, here's what I want you to do." Ash said, opening his eyes and looking at Fang. "Go out and get her something, then come back here at 7:30, the café will still be open, and she'll meet you here."

Fang opened his mouth to question him, but Ash just gave him a look that said 'Don't argue, just get on with it.' Then he stood, gave Ash a curt nod, then left.

As he walked down the street, he played back his meeting with the Dark-Hunter, _"That guy just creeps me out."_ he thought. About 10 minutes later, he came upon a little florist's shop that was apparently still open, after all, it was only 6 pm.

Pausing, he considered for a moment, before walking in and breathing in the strong scent of the flowers. The smell was so strong, it almost overwhelmed his canine senses. He smiled at the young woman behind the counter.

"Can I get you something?" she asked.

Fang looked around. Then he spied some roses, nodding, he said, "I'll take a bouquet of those." The woman smiled, then started gathering up the flowers for him. He reached into his wallet to check if he had enough money, knowing Vane or Bride probably slipped him some extra money or something. He'd have to remember to thank them.

When the attendant had gathered the flowers into a bouquet, he fished out the money, and handed it over, the woman smiled at him as he handed over the money. He then took out a pen and pulled out a card, leaning over, he tried to think of something to write, before finally coming up with something.

"_I know we might not be able to be together__ as often as we'd like, but for now, I hope these will do._

_Fang."_

Deciding that would do, he pocketed his pen and put the card in the flowers, before smiling at the shop owner, then turning and walking out. He decided his next stop would be a jewellers shop.

-------

It took him about 30 minutes to find one that he believed would suit his needs, as he entered the store, he looked over all the chains, rings, necklaces, earrings, bracelets, lockets, broaches and watches. After racking his brain for about 30 minutes, he finally found a small broach, in the shape of a bear. He smiled and picked it out, fishing out some more money from his wallet, he paid the attendant, then wrapped up the small box in white paper, then the attendant offered to add a bow of gold thread.

Once that was done, he headed out again, and turned in the direction of the café, he remembered it had taken him 30 minutes to find the Jewellers shop, then another 30 to pick out the broach, that left him only 30 minutes to get back to the café, supposedly to meet Aimee. He wasn't entirely sure he trusted what Acheron had said, how did the Dark-Hunter know Aimee would be there, and avoid her parents for so long? He decided not to think about it, instead, he started walking back towards the café, taking a few shortcuts.

-----

When he finally arrived, it was 7:25, and, just like Ash had said, the café was still open, in fact, there was a table set out, with a gold candelabra lit on the table. A waiter came up to him and smiled.

"Your table is ready sir, reservations for two, I believe." Fang raised an eyebrow.

"What? I didn't make any…" he trailed off as it came to him.

"_Thanks, Acheron."_ he thought. As he moved to sit down and wait for anyone else to show he placed the flowers and box on the table, he then heard the distant voice of another waiter, and looked up, then smiled.

Aimee, dressed in her usual jeans and T-shirt, her hair in a ponytail, all but ran to him and threw her arms round him, hugging him tightly. Fang hugged her back, breathing in her scent, god, he loved this girl, even though this would probably be the only chance they'd have to be together for a long time.

"I've missed you Fang" she whispered, still hugging him.

"I've missed you too Aimee." Fang said, before he pulled back then pulled out her seat, she smiled at him before sitting down. After he'd pushed in her seat, walked round the table then picked up the flowers and box.

"These are for you Aimee, hope you like them" he said somewhat nervously.

Aimee gasped as she took the roses and breathed them in deeply. She then opened her eyes and spotted the card, picking it out she read it, then looked back at Fang, smiling lovingly at him.

"Fang, they're beautiful, thank you."

"Open the box." He said, smiling at her.

She put the flowers down and picked up the small box, tentatively, she unwrapped it, and opened it. Her eyes lit up and she gasped as she saw what was inside, picking it out, she then looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"This is gorgeous Fang, thank you" she then leaned over the table and kissed him. Fang smiled.

"Knew you'd like it." Fang said, smiling.

As another waiter came and took their orders, a question formed in Fang's mind.

"Aimee, do your parents know where you are?"

Aimee shook her head, "They know I'm out here, they don't know I'm with you. I think they'd send a battalion after me if they did. They think I'm out here with Simi." Fang nodded in understanding. That made sense, sort of.

"What did Simi have to tell your parents to let you come out here alone with her?"

Aimee shrugged. "Simi said she'd just be taking me out on the town with Acheron as chaperone. I've never seen a man turn so pale at the prospect. Or maybe it was the predatory death glare Mama was giving him, I don't know, but he seemed pretty anxious to get out of there."

Fang chuckled. "I guess, better him than me. What time do you have to be back?"

"Ash and Simi are picking me up at 9:30, I'm supposed to be back by 10."

"That gives us about, 1 hour, 45 minutes." Fang said, looking at his watch.

Aimee nodded as their food, two plates of roast lamb, mashed potatoes, peas and carrots, arrived, along with their drinks.

They ate their meals in relative silence, before Fang brought up the subject.

"I hope we get to be together more times like this."

"I know, me too." Aimee replied, though she knew it was hopeless, the Fates would never allow it. But then, they often changed their minds. Though if the mark did appear, her parents would probably demand that she stay away from him for the three week period before the marks faded, and she'd be free again, but that would leave him impotent, and powerless, and she'd never do that to him. Despite what her logic and reasoning told her, she still loved him, with all her heart.

Finally, their deserts came, with 1 hour and 20 minutes to spare, Fang ordered a large vanilla ice-cream for them to share, he made sure that they didn't put any chocolate on it, since chocolate was fatal to Were-Hunters, they tucked in and ate in silence, smiling at one another happily as they did so.

Finally, it was getting near the time for Ash and Simi to come pick her up, they spent the last 40 minutes of their time talking, before Ash finally showed up, Simi at his side, smiling.

"C'mon Aimee, best get you back to your folks, or Nicolette will be looking to use me as a throw rug." Ash said, somewhat jokingly.

"No, those bears will not hurt my Akri, the Simi won't allow it! I wonder if bears taste good roasted and with barbeque sauce." Simi wondered allow, taking out a bottle of said source.

Aimee raised a questioning eyebrow at the demon girl. "You wouldn't really roast my parents, would you?"

"Nah, too hairy, and hair does not smell good barbequed. The Poochy though…" she trailed off, casting a not so descreet look over Fang, who paled slightly.

"Simi…" Ash said in warning, "No barbequing any bears or 'Poochies'"

"'Poochy'?" Fang asked, insulted, Aimee broke out laughing.

"Relax, she's just teasing you." She said between giggles.

Fang smiled, but that smile faded as he realised it was time for her to go. Handing her the flowers and the box, he said,

"I know we might not get another chance to be alone together like this, but I wanted to make this day special, since it's been 1 year to the day since we started dating. I just wanted to say, Happy Anniversary, baby." With that, he leaned forwards and hugged her, taking care not to crush the flowers, he gently kissed her lips.

Aimee then hugged him back, handing Ash the bouquet before she did. Returning the kiss, she held him close, then whispered in his ear.

"Happy Anniversary Fang."

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Well, for my first ever delve into the Dark-Hunter fandom, I think I did pretty well, as I said at the beginning of this fic, this is a oneshot for my girlfriend and co-author, MysticGoth, to celebrate our one-year anniversary.**

**Happy Anniversary Rae.**

**XOXO**


End file.
